goshuujin-sama ご主人様。
by yaoihime22
Summary: Without any options left Naruto stumbles on his salvation and in the process saving His Master. YAOI/LEMON/CROSS DRESSING/AU/BOYONBOY/ONESHOT.SASUNARU.


Thank you for taking the time to click on this story.

This is a one shot

Yaoi warning boys on boys.

Lemon/Unbeta/SASUNARU/Cross dressing

Sadly nothing belongs to me just the plot.

Please enjoy and on with the SHOW.

* * *

As he arrived to the main gate of the great mansion his trepidation increased but he was adamant to keep this job, it didn't matter what he had to do, it just matter that he had a place where to sleep and food. He was not homeless, but all his money was gone and he had been finally thrown out of the last place that he had been living at. He couldn't find a job and he was down to his last options. This had been the saving grace, that had brought hope back into his mind and he would do it.

He would do anything in order to not feel hunger and cold. Anything…

He saw the big gates already open, before he even had to talk himself into calling, and his trepidation kicked up a notch. Still he had to do it and so he walked towards the looming building his resolve hardening once more and his eyes shone with the determination to continue on.

That morning his hope had flared anew with the simple black letters of the request for a live in maid. Yes it was not really a job he would be interested under any other circumstances, however hard times called for hard measures. That was why with high expectations he found his voice to call and verify if being male would hinder his chance at a job, the monotone voice had assured male or female would be irrelevant, the flat words had delivered a new fresh of optimism without even knowing it. Of course he had also rushed to ask if the fact that he had never done something like this before would further crush his chances. But what do you know; the voice of the lady who had so professionally announced it to be 'The Uchiha Manor' stated that experience was not required.

And that is how he found himself staring at the wooden double doors, in front of said entrance there stood a woman; small in size yet her poise was like a queen, demanding respect and unconditional loyalty. Skin the color of cream almost white, her features were frail almost delicate which were in complete opposite to the black almost cold eyes that held a touch of haughtiness. She stared at him, yet no emotion could be seen in her lovely features, it made him feel like he was a rat and he was being examined by a scientist. As if she looked long enough all his flaws would reveal themselves. It was a disconcerting feeling and yet he couldn't turn back, for there was no other choice and so with a deep breath and a blinding smile he bowed respectfully and introduced himself.

"Konnbawa, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

She returned the greeting with a small nod to her head it was not disrespectful but dignified.

"Welcome I'm Mikoto; the lady of the house and I'll be guiding you to your new job" her words where soft as she turned to open the door, expecting him to follow.

He followed, if she noticed that he didn't carry luggage she didn't mention it, he was grateful for it, he didn't want to actually say that the clothes on his back was the only thing he owned. She continued on into the house and so he trailed behind her and as he closed the door he had a feeling that his fate had closed along with it.

He had seen the mansion as he approached the house and knew that it was a big in size, the doors had told him of old money with rich owners but as he walked past the entrance he found himself unable to look around. It was an opulent display of wealth and taste, spacious and well sophisticated décor. It was all almost impersonal he realized, wonderfully spaced furniture but it all came down to quiet and almost lonesome feeling. It was a cold reality that sent shivers down his back. The feeling intensified and almost instinctively he turned, with the deep sensation of being stalked by the darkness. There was no one there, there was just a picture, it surprised him for there were no other personal belongings in the grand room, and the portrait was a family picture. A family of steel edge stares and raven hair.

The Lady of the house was still walking on and so with one last glance at the picture Naruto followed up the stairs, he tried to focus on where she was going, through the long corridors and down the hall. He would have time to inspect later for now he had to see where she was taking him.

They walked past several doors and when she suddenly stopped, Naruto halted with her and as she looked at him and now that his nerves were not killing him, he could see those black eyes who had seem almost arrogant held a sadness and loneliness all the way to her soul. Alone and cold just like this house.

"This will be your room," she pointed to the dark wood door next to him.

"The room next to it is where your Master will be and you should at all times make sure he has everything he needs and wants, no request is to be denied" she continued on, her eyes briefly looked past him, and returned to him so fast that he thought he had imagined it, and still the need to turn and check was great. That however would be rude, so he ignored the need and followed her words.

"The first floor has the kitchen and laundry facility, which you can survey later, we have a full staff if you need them to prepare or get anything for you." The blond remembered the hall they had walked past and realized that was how to reach the places she just mentioned.

"Uzumaki let me make this clear you are here for the sole purpose of taking care of the person inside," she pointed to the door "don't waste time trying to clean or cook on your own that is their job just as you have yours" she said never taking her eyes of him.

"There are other people living here; my husband is mostly at work although you might see him early in the morning and late at nights, in addition my oldest son and his partner live here as well although they are always traveling and you will rarely encounter them. That however does not matter; again all that matters is your Master. " The finality in those words didn't leave for grounds for him to ask or wonder why that was and like she said, it wasn't in his job description to care or wonder much less question. Fine it was none of his business.

"I am always in the third floor in case that you need to get a hold of me." She moved to the side to open the door and continued on.

"Inside you will find 7 pairs of uniforms you are to wear them no matter what at all times, you will as well find a cell phone in there. It's to locate you, never lose it. Once you change ,and please make it quickly, go to the next room and start your job" she stopped for a second maybe giving him time to ask a question if he needed it.

"Thank you" he didn't much care for pay and for days off information as that was not really important at the time. As long as he had a place to live and food that was all that mattered at the time, and he was sure that any other information that they wanted him to be aware of would come in due time.

She nodded apparently satisfied with his lack of questions and turned to leave, having found himself dismissed he turned to the room and closed the door quietly as possible.

Inside the spacious room he surveyed his new quarters, it was just like the rest of the house. It was simple, elegant and cold. It was not a bad place but he just couldn't feel any warmth coming from the place, it was like a sterile laboratory he mused. But it had everything he needed; a bed where he could sleep, dresser where he could put his clothes, a little table with a chair on the side and on the other side of the room a black reclining sofa with a long light fixture on the side. He supposes is it would be something to relax and read, that would be nice. He smiled, there was no doubt that he would have not have the time, still it was nice touch. No personal items or décor but then he had already figured this was not the type of house that would have something like that.

Turning he noticed the room had three doors; opening the first one he noticed more sterile room, a pristine white bathroom full with a huge tub and toilet on the side, a bowl sink in front of golden mirror. The spotless room made him grimace; he would feel wary every time he stepped inside, for he would worry about dirtying it. _Oh well_

Walking out to the next door he inspected the contents, a closet and uniforms inside. Just as he was about to turn to continue his survey his head whipped back so fast he was sure he almost broke his neck, there in all their black glory were the 'uniforms' and on further inspection his eyes widen and he wanted to swear black and blue.

Instead an incredulous word slip past his lips "Dresses" the blond's single word brought a forbidden desire he had buried deep in his heart to the surface.

_Had she made a mistake?_ The blond wondered, _No _

He didn't think a woman like that would make such simple mistake, besides they had told him gender was irrelevant. This could only mean one thing; that if he wanted the position it didn't matter if he was male or female, he would still be required to wear the uniform. That was if he wanted the job, which was fine with him, they didn't know him and wouldn't know that he had no problem with such requests.

With a shaky hand he pulled the hanger with the dress and other items out of the closet.

In his heart he had always yearned to wear women clothing, he didn't want to be women, he liked being a man and didn't want to change who he was. The beautiful clothes were so much prettier and sexy which gave him a touch of thrill at the thought of them sliding down his body and really in contrast there was no competition compared to a male's simple clothing. In the same forbidden desire to where the silk textures and ruffles lived, ruled the desire for a man. He didn't see himself as weird, queer or anything of the sort but he had known since little that he sexually preferred a man over a women. At first he had been repulsed when he realized it, but with time he had come to live with his preference. Unfortunately just because he came to terms with it, it didn't in turn mean others would understand or accept him which was the reason he was in the streets for so long. The paralyzing fear of his family finding out who he really was had made him leave all of those who had known him behind. However that was neither here nor there, now he had a job to do and he just hoped everything turned alright.

Not wanting to delay any further, for he had been warned to hurry. He placed the items on the bed and separated them, his fingers feeling the texture, smooth black fabric, the white lace that contoured the attaching apron the white family fan that so proudly stated the house in which he worked, fan that had been proudly displayed on the gates of the Manor. His fingers loving caressed every single piece.

As if startled he realized that he was not clean and not wanting to dirty the pretty clothes and wishing to be presentable to his new employer or master as it would be, he turned quickly to the bathroom. Biting down the irrational feeling of dirtying the pristine room he shed his clothes and immediately took a warm shower, comfortable yet still decadent was the feeling of the suds leaving a floral fragrance on his body, he mange to hurry thought the process, still as he turned the water off, 'too early' his mind added in protest, it simply had been a long time since he enjoyed the warmth of the water rinsing his body, but no can do the lady of the house had said not to dally.

He stepped off the tub and toweled himself dry with the fluffy white towel; his eyes caught the sink and noticed all toiletries available for him, deodorant, toothpaste and a toothbrush. He loved the feel of the brush on his teeth and the smell of his body. He placed the towel on the rack to dry and walked naked towards his secret desires.

He found all undergarments on the dresser, the lace on the black panties were tight and hugged his slim hips, the silk of the maid dress felt cool against his heated skin. The garter belt and panty hose felt surprisingly tight on his hairless legs. As he put on the platform shoes he felt like he was inside one of his dreams. And he noticed that as he placed each garment on his body, the trepidation for the house faded away and his heart yearn for more.

Finally done with his change he turned to look himself on the dresser mirror and with finality he placed the small white maid hat on his head and looked himself over. He had always had a bronze complexion but from walking outside all day he was more tanned now which was such a contrast to the black and white uniform. It set his skin apart in strange way. His hair still short and spiky shone with a shine he hardly got to see from the lack of showers, he was not dirty, he would not have allowed himself to get that low but he hadn't had the means to properly care for his wellbeing as he would have liked to, still the shower and shampoos in the bathroom had taken care of it.

"Ready or not Uzumaki here we go" it was a prompt to move, and he took a deep breath and with a smile he left the room and towards his new Master. He had been too distracted with the turn of events to notice the third connecting door on the other side of his bed.

He closed his door and quickly and surprisingly without too much difficultly from the shoes he was wearing, they were higher than what he was used to, he paused in front of where he had been told his new 'Master' would be at, with a strong resolve to get things done right he knocked twice. He tilted his head to hear the 'come in' instead hearing a faint grunt he assumed that was all permission he needed and open the door, resigned to his fate he walked inside.

This room from what he could see, which was not much, was bigger than his own. Maybe twice its size, the furniture was opulent and well decorated, however the room was too dark for him to get much feel from it, there was a lamp on the nightstand that didn't really illuminate much but the body on the bed. He knew it was a male from what the lady of the house had said, he was just not sure if it would be a child, man or elder. He Suppose he should have asked but really it didn't matter. He could see the bodies outline covered in blankets and a mop of spiky black hair could be seen on the dim light. _So not elderly, perhaps a teen?_

The click of the shoes as he approached the bed where the only sound in the room, he stood straight next to the bed and looked at the pale figure in the bed. "Good morning master" he intoned in the softest voice he could muster.

His new master took his breath away, the face was strong with an elegant nose and jaw, high cheekbones with the skin tone of a pale cream a bit darker than the hostess but still the resemblance was there, all framed by a curtain of dark tresses. Yet if those were not incentive enough that didn't really captivate him as much as the look in those eyes; black bottomless abyss turned to him the look was so fierce and commanding even in the state in which the man appeared to be in. There was no weakness in them despite being laid in bed. It was simply captivating.

"My name is Naruto and I'll be your maid from now on" he managed to choke out, trying to recover from the sudden surprise, he added a smile to convey his happiness at being there.

So fast that he was shocked and unable to move in response, the man on the bed sat up and touched his chest. His deep voice startled him out of his shock "No breast" It was not a question more of comment, and yet he could've swore there was a thankful note to those two words.

With a small nod the man lay back down and seem to continue to inspect his new maid.

Trying to avoid further inspection from those focused predator eyes he decided to start on his job; maybe that would help. "Do you need anything master?" the blond asked once he was sure his voice would be back to normal from the stupor from being grabbed.

"Hungry" he had a dark deep voice, which was all he said and promptly closed eyes as if dismissing his order.

"Right away master" Naruto nodded and turned to leave the room, to procure nourishment for his master, unfortunately he did not see the small if fleeting smirk on his master's lips, as he made his way out the room and into the kitchen.

Quickly he made his way towards the first floor and into the hall he guessed took him to the kitchen, his nose guided him the rest of the way. He open the swinging doors towards a well-lit spacious room that housed an industrial kitchen, where a hefty man was busying himself with preparations for what appeared to be the morning meals.

"Good morning" the blond voice startled the man but a blinding smile on chubby cheeks let the blond know he was forgiven.

"Good morning I'm Chouji I'm the Uchiha's Chef how I can help you?" brown eyes surveyed him, maybe it was the uniform but he didn't think so for he didn't seemed surprise at his attire. _Go figure_.

"I'm the new maid Naruto" he needlessly explained, really the uniform would have clued anyone in, still he wanted to introduce himself "and my master sent me for his breakfast" he continued on, and registered the surprise, the man's eyes had widen almost comically and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

The blond briefly wonder if it was his deeper than female voice that had given him away that he was a man or the flat chest that could be seen in this bright lit room. He was not pretty like a girl so, it must had been evident that he was a man since the beginning, so why the surprise? However with the next words from the chief he knew it was due to something else entirely.

"He asked for food?" the incredulity in his voice was evident.

"Hai" was the blond only response. _Did his master not usually eat?_

Naruto's eyes widen when like a hurricane the Chef moved at the speed of light and made a platter with all different kinds of food. In less than five minutes a platter was placed on his hands full of food and he found himself gently ushered outside of the kitchen. Speechless and on his way towards his master room he didn't want to guess on the sudden change of the fluffy man.

Carefully he made his way back to his master room. Once in front of the door he carefully opened the door, the light had been turned on and he found the man was sitting up, black framed glasses on his face looking at the door expectantly.

"What took you so long dobe" The deep voice gave the blond pleasant shivers and as much as he wanted to call him a teme for being one he bit his tongue and apologized, he needed the job and being fired the first day wasn't something he planned on doing.

"I apologize master it won't happen again" the blond's voice even to himself didn't sound convincing and he cursed himself when he noticed that it made a smirk appear on his master's face. The thought that perhaps the raven liked defiance popped suddenly in his head, still not wanting to test the waters so soon he didn't say anything more, instead he gently placed the platter on the night table. _Should I feed him or can he eat by himself?_

The raven examined the platter full of food and even if he hadn't eaten a full meal in god knows how long, he realized that after seeing the smile on the blonds face and the wonderful body encased on the maid outfit, his appetite rose with a vengeance. He didn't know if he was hungry for food or from lust.

The spoon was taken from the platter and trusted towards his face, the blond not knowing what do looked towards the raven "Master?"

The confused look framed by those blue eyes and the adorable tilt of the head with sunshine colored locks to one side in question was making his loins ache from lust and the word "Feed me" was all the raven could say as his mind supplied him with other ravenous thoughts .

The blond was affronted by the order but the words from the Lady of the house reminded him that whatever this man wanted was to be given. So without further thought he turned to the soup grabbed the bowl and turned to the man in question, his eyes looked to what his master was staring at, those black eyes were looking pointedly at the space next to the bed left for him to sit, taking it as an invitation he gently lowered himself down bringing the plate with him.

Grabbing a spoon full of what appeared to be broth and blowing on the hot liquid, in order to make sure the master wouldn't burn himself, after a few seconds he directed the spoon towards the raven's mouth.

Pink pale lips opened to let the silver spoon inside, he relished the warm broth with its comforting taste yet he was no doubt enjoying more how the blue eyes were stuck to his mouth. Now that was much more rewarding than the sustenance the food had brought. Once done getting the food he opened his mouth to let the spoon out and let the blond continue with his job.

As they both continued to feed and be fed in silence the broth was finished, those black eyes never wavered from looking at the blond and with each new feeding the blond became more and more flustered, the rising blush making the raven more hungry than ever. Seeing the blond turned from him to the side he realized they had finished the feeing and surprisingly all the broth was gone. Still that was too good to stop and so he pointedly looked at the rest of the food in the tray. He was thrilled when the blond followed the silent command and picked the grilled fish that was next, he grabbed the pair of chopsticks and cut a little piece and once again, he noticed with amusement his new maid made sure the temperature was ok, and then placed the morsel inside his open mouth.

For his part Naruto didn't know why he was getting so flustered as he continued to feed his master, but he could only account it to the Adonis of a man eating each bite like it was a decadent meal, and new that it should be illegal to have those perfect looks. Still not wanting to bring any notice to his runaway thoughts he slowly sustained the same pace and feed him till all the fish was gone. So turning to the next course he grabbed the strawberries that were on the tray. Taking one with his bare hands and placing the sweet piece of fruit in front of the raven to bite down on, his mouth once more opened and unconsciously the blonds' own mouth opened as to imitate his master.

The raven hadn't eaten so much in so long that his stomach was full and this last bite was the most he could consume, it was a pity really due to his own pleasure at getting the blond to feed him, but luckily there were more meals left for the day. Thought which surprised him, because to be looking forward to something that had brought him untold annoyance before was not like him at all.

A single grunt was the sound that let the blond know that his master was full and so he placed the half eaten fruit back in its plate. He took the napkin and just as he turned to give it to the raven he realized that if he hadn't fed himself he probably wouldn't clean himself either, and so thinking better of it he carefully cleaned the non-existent food remains from the raven's mouth.

"I'll take the tray back, is there anything else I can get you master" the blond soft voice directed the raven thoughts to the present time.

"Book" was all the raven said wondering what the maid would do in this case.

The blond simply stood up, bowed and took the tray with him. He left the room, his mind already panicking on what he was supposed to do with that order, but damn the man had said book and not specified which book he wanted. _Really who does that_? Walking slowly back into the kitchen the blond took the tray to the table, he placed it down and couldn't help but notice the chefs' surprise to see the food gone. He didn't think it was much but the surprise was evident and so he assumed his master was not a great eater, he personally didn't think it was much at all but he guess if you hardly ate then it was an improvement.

"Choji-san, the Master requested a book, do you know where I can find one?" the blond questioned the chef, who knew maybe he would be able to help him in his predicament.

Another widening of the brown eyes and the blinding smile from the chef, clued him of his pleasure to see the master requesting so many things today "On the third floor there's a library go there and you should be able to find one."

"Thank you Choji-san" The blond quickly made his way towards the third floor, his shoes making a clank notice on the quiet halls. Finally he reached the room that was the library, he saw the double doors open and notice the wall to wall bookshelves and the many books there, a figure was sitting on a table in the middle of the room a book in her hands.

"So quickly you need me?" the lady of the house asked, her eyes examining the uniform and a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"No madam, I just need a book the master requested, but he didn't say which one" the blond answered and ponder out loud.

On her, the widening of the eyes in what could only be surprise was a little unsettling, however the following smile, that although was small brought forth an exquisite beauty into her face, he realize that it was all she had been missing since their meeting.

"That book shelf over there holds all the books that your master favors." She turned to the shelf in question and continued on "I hope you pick the right one" and with that answer the woman went back to her own readying ignoring his presence.

There were many books and as he surveyed the titles he found he was at a loss as to which one to take, they were interesting all, some he had heard of others he hadn't but that didn't change the fact that he didn't know which one to take. It also appeared that no further help would be forthcoming from the lady of the house. His eyes stopped at a tattered book, it looked like it had been read many, many times before and going with his gut feeling he took it from the self to see closer.

A leather bound book, the brown color of the leather darkening by age, in the front roses cascaded down in a slope intricately interwoven around the authors name. Edgar A. Poe, finding it suitable, for something that was apparently a favorite of his master and not thinking twice about it he turned to leave, he walked out of the library missing the smile again in the woman's soft features.

He walked back into his master room, and noticed the man had not moved and remained the same position in the middle of the large bed, the space next to the bed where he previously sat still empty.

"I have what you asked for master" the blond voice brought his master from the complacent silent handing the book out.

Looking up to see what the blond dobe had brought for him, his breath hitched and his eyes minimally widen. Luckily for him the maid didn't notice. The book that was being offered to him was an old all-time favorite of his, the author Edgar Allan Poe and in it where the man's collection of poems. Surprisingly he held his breath wondering if the blond was going to start from the first page. He remained silent waiting with nor approval or refusal to the blonds' choice, yet he didn't take it, just looked at him.

Naruto wanted to know if he had brought the right choice or not, unfortunately it didn't seem like his master was letting even a hint of it. But surely if it had been the wrong choice he would have been told so, it also didn't look like the man would take the book from him, so perhaps he expected Naruto to read to him. So encouraged his own mind he moved to take a seat to where he had sat no more than a few minutes before and open the book. At first had thought of starting from the beginning of the book, however quickly changed his mind when he noticed the over used page in the middle and decided to start there. It seemed the raven hadn't been doing many things if the surprise of those who he had interacted with was anything to go by. So perhaps he should stick to familiarity, usually that brings good memories to the front.

Without waiting for his master command to start the blonds' voice invaded every crook and cranny of the room;

_**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more."**_

'The raven master wondered why the blond had started there, not that he minded it after all it was his favorite poem in the whole book. It called to him like no other and in these past 6 months of torment he realize he could connect in a deeper level with the man in these passages.

He knew of loneliness and the inability of a good book to submerge his wondering mind into, he knew of the lonely nights where you could hear many sounds and no one be there. He did wonder if Itachi had been playing a trick more than once but the long haired raven never appeared.

_**Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.**_

The blond had heard of this poem before, who hadn't but it never resonated with anything but tonight it did with his raven master.

The master's thoughts wondered off after hearing the deep passage, he didn't know what it was to lose a lover, because he couldn't even call one a lover. He had one night stands, temporary union for the convenience of a good deal but never someone to love. He did wonder if that was what he had in fact been missing, that which left him feeling the way he did; like an empty shell.

The blonds' voice brought him back from his musings and he marveled how he was not paying attention that several passages had already past, thought his mood was getting better and better by the words the blond read. His voice soothing the ravens' tattered soul.

_**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**_

The blond turned quickly to see his master and notice the small smile on his pale attractive face and continue on reading, he found many a similarity with the raven the poem and the raven his master.

_**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."**_

Even scared as he was the master of the house was indignant and righteous even to a mere bird even if the bird was, _what did the poem called it?,_ 'a ghastly grim and ancient' the blond thought as he kept on reading.

_**But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
Then the bird said, "Nevermore."**_

That one word had conveyed more to the raven sitting on the bed than all his family had tried for the past 6 months.

His unknown pain, his sorrow, had come one morning as the raven had woken up and ceased being, he woke up to not wanting to go to work, something unheard of, not getting up to eat or do anything. It simply hadn't been in him to try. He had been disappointed in life and with no reason, he had everything that he could possibly want and yet all energy had faded from him and the mere thought of moving had overwhelmed him. To just exist without existing was the thought that circled his mind, and he didn't want to and so he didn't, his family was surprised but didn't ask for answers or explanations. Simply stated he was ill, they didn't pressure him but placed a replacement for his position, he didn't mind, he didn't care and was relieved that they let him be. They did send maids to care for him, but he got rid of them within the hour, he might not have the desire to do anything but he didn't need a nanny.

However as the raven looked the blond over realized, it was not true 'I wouldn't mind keeping this nanny' and that was true a deep chuckle rose from his throat and brought the blond out of the trance from reading obediently.

The blond went back to the reading pointed by the glare on those bottomless pools of black his master had for eyes.

The poem was coming to the end and he wondered if the blond would continue on reading, looking up as the blond said the last verse he noticed a pink tongue coming out of that slightly open mouth to remoisten the slightly dry plump lips.

That was the hook that showed the bait, the last passage was not registered in the ravens mind as he looked at the blond with new eyes. Eyes of one full of lust and need.

_**And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!**_

Just as he finished the poem the blond realized that even if he compared his master with this poem he refused to see the same end. As he was going to find another page to read he heard a 'stop' from his masters' lips and gently placed the old book on the night stand.

Wondering if they were done reading Naruto turned to face his master, a question for further instruction on his lips, but an eep was replaced as his hand was yanked and he landed on top of his master.

"Master?" the question, a startled note of panic was evident even in those blue eyes.

The raven was excited the body on top of him was just right, he looked into those blue eyes and down at those parted lips and his resolve strengthen. He didn't know why he was doing it all he knew was that right here, right now he wanted his maid.

And of course an UCHIHA gets what they want regardless of consequences and what they had to do in order to get it.

The crack that broke the damn was the swipe of a pink tongue on plump lips of his maid. Wanting to taste the raven lifted his face to press his own needing lips towards the blond and with just a small taste electricity course through both of their bodies igniting the need and lust.

Naruto had never been kissed, when he was in school he knew that the girls didn't appeal to him and he was too scared to face the reality of the wondering eyes for the boys. His family had found out before he had done anything to experiment and he had fled. Now on top of the raven their lips connected and without a doubt was sure that what his inner thoughts had yelled at him where correct all along.

That for him a man strong body was a turn on that instead of soft and thin lips the blond preferred the aggressive possession of a man.

Even if what was happening was enjoyable he had principals and was not about to let his master do what he wanted, he was sick or at least bed ridden and it would be taking advantage, then again who was taking advantage of who? No, it was wrong and it certainly was not on any job description, putting his hands on the man shoulders bellow him to pull away he remembered.

"_you should be at all times making sure he has everything he needs and wants, no request is to be denied" _that memory made him stop, ok so it probably was on the job description he realized, he couldn't deny this man anything it didn't matter what he wanted. Well not if he wanted the job, then again did he want a job like this? Yes, yes he did, he wanted this and he was shocked to acknowledge his own thoughts. But he would for it was something that he wanted and something that was required.

His resolve once again placed on pleasing his master, even if he was inexperienced and it would show, he placed his hands gently behind the neck and touched the surprisingly soft but gravity defying black strands of hair on his master's head and let the raven take his mouth in a fiery kiss.

The raven was in heaven but he wanted more, so he swiped his tongue on the blonds' lips in a blatant demand, he wanted, needed to be inside that wet cavern. The smaller figure on top of him didn't respond right away, and he growled in frustration, then those lips hesitantly parted and he immediately forced his muscle to go deep and taste every part of that mouth, after the exploration was done he went to play and massage the blonds' tongue as his hands drifted down into the delicious body before him.

Again once his master's tongue touched his, a shot of electricity went right down to his groin a fluttering need deep in his stomach urged him on. His body was furthered pulled to accommodate his body over the raven. He was positioned on the ravens lap and his body jolted with want as he grasped the full situation, that through the covers his master's erection was at full mast.

The blonds' inexperience was evident by the kiss, but that only made the raven's known possessive nature, which had been non-existent these past months, rear to life. He wanted to taint the blond and mark him as his. Oh and he would, there was no doubt about it. His hands snaked up the tan legs that wrapped so deliciously over him; his hand roved the body that with unknown little rocking motions was moving against his body.

For his part Naruto moaned, he couldn't help it, the kiss was deep, bruising and consuming and it was taking everything the blond had to not lose his mind to the pleasure. He knew that a few pumps of his member and he could cum. His stiff cock was being rocked against his master's hard stomach; the large hands under his dress that currently groped his ass pushed him further and further in an attempt to rub him closer and closer.

Hearing the small whimper coming from the soft throat drove the raven to the brink and with a renewed need to feel more, he kicked the blankets down, allowing his boxer clad body to be in more contact with his tasty maid.

The blond was all but oblivious to any of his masters actions, for he was unable to breath as good as the tongue that battled with his felt, if he didn't release the scorching kiss he would suffocate, with a whimper he moved and had to pull back to get much needed air, moving his face to the side to take deep breaths. A mewl broke from his mouth as his hands griped dark tresses and urged the raven further.

The blond's neck was tempting the raven in the sweet offer they proclaimed and unable to help himself he latched his lips to taste all the skin available to him, nips and sucks made the blonds breathe quicken and a moan was ripped from his throat as he seemed powerless to contain them. Unconsciously the raven suspected the blond had started rocking his hips little by little but now it was a full grind that urged the raven, the friction a sweet torture.

Finally having had enough, the ravens hands traveled up from the clad lace ass up the blonds body to unfasten the dress and undo the zipper, once done he pulled the dress up and removed the garment. The fingers that touch the bare skin leaving a hot trail in its wake and making the blond shivering from the pleasure, before he could allow his maid to complain he pressed his lips against the other once more taking his breath away and grunting on the pleasure of the taste.

The blond now with just undergarments felt exposed but sexy at the same time, the lace panties he was wearing were stretched from his erection and wet from the juices already flowing from the head, the garter belt that held the pantyhose were giving him a sexy power over his body and the shoes that now laid on the foot of the bed allowed his legs to run against the raven feeling the strong muscles.

The Uchiha snaked a hand to rub one of the perked nubs while the blond continued with the kiss, the shy way the blonds' tongue massaged his made him wonder what else was he inexperience in. The moan that came from the blond's mouth as his fingers gently pinched the nub made his already harden erection ache and he couldn't wait to be inside that delectable ass that he had been groping minutes ago.

Gliding his hand south to touch the maid's manhood feeling the slick head and earning a wanton moan at his ministrations made his restrain less powerful.

Naruto parted from the kiss unable to contain the sounds coming out of him due to the wicked hand of the raven rubbing the head of his rod, looking up he saw the lust in his masters' eyes and gave a hard trust on the hand holding him.

Tired of not being able to move and taste due to their positions the raven twisted coming to loom over blond, the started blue eyes told him he didn't expected such thing but none the less, he welcome it as those eyes traveled down his body and focus on the straining erection in the ravens boxers.

Licking his lips Naruto kept looking at the moisture on the boxers and wondered what it would taste like, before he could ask or act on his interest long fingers rubbed his nipples eliciting another round of moans. He looked up to see the ravens' head closing in again on his lips and a vague thought of how swollen his lips would end like briefly crossed his mind. All thoughts however ceased and his eyes closed in a moan and he let his masters' tongue invade his mouth once again in a dance of dominance; one that Naruto knew he would lose every time.

The raven parted the maid legs, his eyes roved the present before him; the body already glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration was a bronzed delicacy, the small pink nipples teased and erect, the body lithe and perfect, legs sheathed in white stockings attached to a black garter that went mid-thigh, but nothing compared to the sight of small black panties that form cased the man before him, there had never been a better sight than the hardened cock that glisten with precum as it jutted out of said panties as it strained in need. His body moved of its own accord and he lowered his body to allow his pelvis to snuggly fit between those legs, and he fit, 'just perfect' the raven thought as both their erections met. His body drove him to move and he started to trust, making the sensation much better than when the blankets were in the way.

The blond didn't know if he was expected to do something, inexperienced that he was, but not being told what to do the only things that he could find himself doing was to hang on the raven. His hands moved, pulling the raven by the neck one hand massaging the back while the other took purchase on the dark locks and threaded his fingers, pulling the raven closer to him wanting more and not knowing how to ask.

Sasuke carefully maneuver to get the lubricant from the night stand drawer while he still kissed the blond. His kisses trailed down the tan jaw, nipping the earlobe and earning another moan. His hands were trying to touch every skin available to him while his mouth found a perk nipple and latched on sucking on it for a moment and then gently biting it with his teeth then once again soothing the sting, getting the blond more worked up than before.

As their bodies heated and the room echoed the maid's needy moans the ravens' thoughts were of the tight entrance that would soon welcome him, with the innocent responses he was getting from the blond there was very little doubt that the man had been previously claimed by another man, he couldn't even fathom another woman laying claim to him.

His fingers trailed down while his mouth changed to the other nub, the blond was trying to cover his mouth to silence the moans and grunts but his effort was futile. Opening the cap of he lube the raven poured a liberal amount on his fingers rubbing them together to coat evenly, while he was multi-tasking and using his other hand to remove the blond panties to the side. He liked the way the blond looked in black lace too much to rip them or removed them.

"Mas..ter" the blond mewl of need echoed through the room and spurred him on.

He used his legs to part the blond long limbs, while his mouth traveled once more to the blond red lips to ravish 'I wouldn't get tired of kissing that mouth' the Uchiha's admission left him feeling whole for once and he wondered if what he was missing was this little blond, who made him feel, a raging lust and need but it was need no other had inspired in him nonetheless.

A lube covered finger touched the pink bud that he would be pounding into soon enough and his anticipation heighten and released the blond mouth and unable to help himself he looked down, his eyes rapt taking in the sight as he pressed his finger inside, the pressure earned him small grunt from his soon to be lover but didn't protest and continued the peppering kisses to his jaw and his hands continued to caress him. With no objection he pushed further in pushing and pulling the finger on the tight ring, letting it get used to it before adding another one, suddenly realizing there was not much complain from the blond a thought occurred and he narrowed eyes at the panting blond.

"Dobe do you finger yourself" the husky deep voice brought the blond from the pleasure induced dace and his eyes widen and looked to the side while his ears pinked from the embarrassing blush.

"Hn, I'll take that as a yes" the pleased smirk made the blond try to hide his face with his hands but the raven wouldn't have none of that.

"What a prepared maid you are Na-Ru-To" the Uchiha whispered into his ear and his tongue sucked on his earlobe as a deep ground vibrated into his ear. Naruto wanted those lips to distract him and reaching up he pulled the raven back to him. If his masters' mouth was busy he wouldn't ask more embarrassing questions.

The second finger was stretching him more but he was used to it, he had always known that he couldn't bring himself to completion with just his hands; his fingers had to hit that spot inside him for him to release. A pleasure moan left his lips and the raven deemed him ready for the final finger, as he pushed the last digit inside he felt the blonds' sweet spot and pressed it gently. The shock from Naruto's body let him know he was right.

The abuse to his prostate was heaven and hell and he didn't know if he wanted the fingers to stay or to leave, it was decided by him when the raven noticed the blond riding his fingers on his own and the sight of those fingers being sucked on by that tight hole was making his will snap.

Sasuke removed the fingers and was in the process of lowering his boxers to use the left residue to coat his member when a tan hand stopped him.

"Can I do that" the blond asked, an innocent look in those blue eyes that made the raven more willing to corrupt this man. A single nod was his answer, sitting on his hinds to let the blond sit up and reach his stiff member.

The blond saw the bead of pearly cum and couldn't resist the temptation, lowering his head his pink tongue darted out and licked the bead before it would slide down the hard cock. The groan of pleasure was motivation enough to continue, and so he did his tongue moved, licking the head while a shaky hand grabbed the end of the thick erection and started pumping in a slow rhythm. Wanting to get more of the salty taste the blond maid placed the head of the rod inside his mouth and sucked gently on it, the small grunts his master was making letting him know he was doing ok.

His tongue darted to circle the velvety head and the tip to gently open the slit, removing it from his mouth the blond licked, kissed and nipped every part of the stiff cock while his teeth slightly scratched the vain under the length of the member. Knowing that he wouldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth, but wanting to get a taste of it, the blond open his mouth and relaxing his throat muscles put the most what he could inside. He sucked on the cock as he slipped it in and out of his warm mouth, the hand that was pressed on his head a guide to know how far out he could go before it would be pushed back in.

This was heaven the blonds' mouth was making his cock melt and he could feel himself closer than ever to cum, he didn't like to get blow jobs his past partners usually sucked and not in the good way but what this dobe was doing should be illegal. Getting the willpower to stop the blond was something only a freaking Uchiha was able to do, the rest would've let the beauty sucking so greedily on his cock finish and the thought of seeing the tan whiskered face stained with his cum was almost his undoing.

The blond stopped per his masters' hand order and looked up in confusion 'was I not doing a good job?' the blond wondered.

The face said it all and the raven had no qualms on telling the blond the reason "you almost made me cum dobe, so I had to stop you. I want to fill that hole of yours with my seed first, I'll let you suck me off after" the raven stated with a devilish smirk, as he gently pushed the now flushed blond man on the mattress, a nod was all the blond could give as the answer had given him the image of what his master was going to do and he could hardly wait.

Anticipation was evident in the blonds' face and he was glad that the maid wasn't doing it just because he was his master, for many would, but he didn't think this blond dobe would be that way.

Parting his legs with his hands and trailing them over the sexy panty hose to feel the texture, the Uchiha acknowledged that this was going to be a fetish of him from now on. Once the blonds' legs were spread and the panties move to the side the raven was able to see the twitching pink hole and couldn't wait to be inside it.

It appeared the raven was taking too long for Naruto and he was never a patience person regardless if he had to obey or not, so with an urgent need driving him on he moved, with his panty hose clad feet the blond pushed the raven back into bed.

The raven was startled something that didn't happen often, he would admit, he looked up to rip into the blond for pushing him back but stopped the moment he noticed the blond crawling up on him his face flustered with sexual need.

The blond straddled his master, planting both feet on either side. Placing himself in a squat position one hand holding his weight on the ravens' chest while the other hand went behind him to grab the tick cock that would be penetrating him soon enough. The blue eyes looked up as he placed the swollen head to his entrance and while looking straight at his master he impaled himself all the way to the hilt.

The Uchihas breath came in a rush, he didn't know he was holding it but the sight of this aggressive blond took it away. He placed his hands on the blonds' hips to steady him and wait till he got used to the intrusion. Guessing a couple of minutes will be ok, but he was wrong again as the blond hips started to move his feet giving him a push to get up and letting himself fall repeatedly starting a slow rhythm that had him moaning while riding the tick erection. The raven couldn't do nothing but enjoy the ride and the sight.

He allowed the maid to ride him several times but he wanted it fast and deep and bruising for the blond to always remember, they had the rest of the time in their lives to allow his dobe to ride him.

And so he with a quick momentum he got up and toppled the blond back to bed and not sparing any minute he quickly thrust back into the tight heat, hitting dead on the blonds' prostate and earning a wanton moan. This only drove him and with a new desperation he continued the punishing pace never allowing his hips to stop the pistoning motion.

The blond wasn't able to think straight much less make coherent words; broken forms of more, faster, master and surprisingly teme, reached the ravens ears and he knew this firecracker would be his salvation from his past.

The pace increased and both knew that it wouldn't last much longer; the blond legs and arms were snaked around the raven's body to hold on to this world while the raven kept his punishing pace. The Uchiha held himself up with one hand while his other hand took hold of the blond dripping erection to bring them both into completion.

As the pace became erratic and the frantic bodies found release a grunt and a broken teme was the only sound till the raven spilled his seed inside the blond and Naruto coated his master's hand with his. Trying to catch their breaths, the raven moved sideways to lie next to the blond while he pulled him against his body. He wasn't one for cuddling but he wanted to do it with the blond and he wasn't going to question why, when he just had the best orgasm in his life.

The movement caused the still half hard erection to slip out of the abused hole and his seed spill and slide on the side of the tan thigh. Pleased with himself he pulled the blond closer and started to dose off, not noticing that their activities had made the blond pass out.

The blond woke up, with a tired sigh and a satisfied but sore body he moved to the side to notice the empty bed. Did he expect more? 'No I didn't' the blond answered his own questioning thoughts and slowly got up from the bed, carefully as to not aggravate his sore ass he moved around the room and picked up all his belongings. He reached for the opened adjoining door that apparently, he realized, connected to his room and went into the bathroom after placing his dirty clothes on the hamper and moving to open the hot water.

His body was humming with satisfaction and even if he had to pay the price of a sore ass in order to have sex with a man he wouldn't regret it, at least in this life time. He cleaned himself thoroughly making sure his ass was also ready to be used in case his master wanted more.

'I am a man and I am young to have a strong sex drive' the blond reasoned as he moved to shave every hair in his body and face, not that he had much to begin with.

Once done he grabbed the towel hanged next to him and dried his body in a daze as he thought of what had changed.

And the fact remained, what had happened wasn't part of his job, he had wanted it and it wasn't because of his job that had done it. He could've refused, knew that if it was an old man instead of the raven hottie he wouldn't have done it. But would he just continue on like this, was it a onetime thing or was he expected to do it, where all the maids expected to please the young master? He didn't know.

Once inside his closet he graved another set, same kind of black panties and outfit. Fixing his head piece he left through the connecting doors, only to find a clean room and a maid with different outfit already leaving with the dirty laundry.

Checking the wall clock he went down the kitchen to start getting the masters supper, inside the kitchen the robust chef was whistling and had a happy attitude.

"What's got you so happy Chouji-san?" the blond asked only to receive a wink and a tray full of food.

"Go through the door the master is waiting for his food" the chef answered and gently pushed the maid towards the door.

After the blond left through the door he noticed his master at the table a clean smart outfit plastered on his body making him look like sin undone and making the blonds' mind wonder how long would it take to remove the clothing with his teeth.

"Master I see you're well to get out of bed, here's your supper?" the blond greeted and placed the tray of food in front of the raven to eat.

"Hn, is master Sasuke dobe, and after fucking you to the mattress I feel rejuvenated. I must warn you we are going to have to do it daily and most likely more than once a day" the raven smirked and was delighted to see the pink tint on the blonds cheek spreading down his neck, but he was ecstatic at the fact the blond didn't refuse or decline. Now with such sweet promise he was looking forward to every day.

Looking at the spoon and then at the chair next to him the raven looked pointedly at the blond, Naruto getting the idea sat down and grabbed the chopsticks to start feeding his master.

"Hai hai teme I get it "the blond said as he cut a piece of the fish to place on top of the rice bowl.

The raven's laugh was music to the ears of the lady of the house and her husband that were looking inside through the door entrance unknown to the two occupants, when the chef had called her and told her of her younger son out and about she couldn't believe it but it was thanks to that young blond that this had happen.

And she would forever thank him for coming into their lives, if this change was done in a day imagine the rest of his life.

Fugaku was just content to see his son in a better light, even if it was with a man as long as he was back 'no, he looks better than his old self' he would give anything even his company for it.

They both left quietly the bickering couple while; The maid fed his master.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I know we haven't updated many of our stories but this one shot plot bunny was driving me off the wall.

Please comment and let us know what you thought.

Yaoi is a way of life and its such a sweet way.!


End file.
